Youmu Konpaku
"Trust gets you killed." Shows pictures of the outsiders. "'Love gets you hurt." Shows picture of Surime. "And being yourself gets you hated." Shows Surime and the outsiders." - Youmu'' Basic Info '''Youmu Konpaku is a half-human half-phantom who lived at Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld as a gardener and fencing instructor, who also served for Yuyuko Saigyouji. She now serves Davide in The Dominion as his Advisor, most trusted and Right hand. Facts * Youmu Konpaku met Davide in A.R.T Gensokyo. * She went with Davide to Gensokyo and made The Scarlet Dominion. * When Emily was born, Youmu started looking after her. Quotes * We will bring him back! Even if I have to face him off myself! * I got your dinner. Walks to Dav's desk and lays down a plate with dinner. You seemed to not come out of your room so i decided to bring the dinner to you. * I think her father would have said the same... * Of course he is... H-he always finds a way... Even if it's a really stupid way... it works... * There is no way that either of us will allow him to be part of them. Neither do i think he wants to. But as soon as they try to force him they will have the ENTIRE Dominion against them. * His love for us is more important to him than helping them. * He was only 17 years old when i met him. The same year he found his first love in this Multiverse. * I understand... We're now on a tighter time-limit. First we had The Banner's summoning to deal with, now we got to rescue Davide. * Funny... I remember the day when everyone despised The Dominion. Now we're needed and one of them again. * Your children are safe in my presence. Nothing shall break my defense. * Outsiders started this by "helping Enigma" and bombing it. If they never intervened in the first place, Gensokyo would have been normal and free! * We don't care about what you have been through. We lost 95% of everything we had. * Surime has never been herself. You have never known Surime as how she was many many many years ago before any of you come around. * No... Just someone who Davide knew, a dragon person. And some knight dressed as a clown. * Of course not... because you're an outsider like the rest... You don't care about the same things as the people of Gensokyo does! * We do not talk about that date. I was excited. It was all ruined after they controlled our bodies. * GAAAAH. A.R.T Reisen is going to have so much more attraction towards you with those ears and tail!... I don't know what Marisa, Remilia, Alice, and Aya will do!.. * In hakugyokurou to be precise. It was good until we got attacked by that maniac police officer. * Damn Baka Fairies and everyone else's love for chocolate milk... * Meanwhile Imperium is working together with darkness itself. * We should have banned communications with Enigma a long time ago. WHEN Surime ATTACKED ME! * Nothing is working against them! Nothing! What! How is this possible?! HOW HAS THE CORRUPTION EVOLVED INTO THIS?! * I should have never stopped having my phantom with you... ... * It all started when Alex appeared and Surime changed... How many emotions is he keeping locked up inside him? How much grief and anger does he refuse to show? * Just gonna make waffles.... * Davide, an Imperium fleet left their home Dimension. We followed it to a new location, an unknown ship was there. It was hostile and attempted to destroy our ships, but we disabled its cannon. It then cloaked and fled. * Davide! We got a report that a group of humans on another world has detected Gensokyo, well, almost detected Gensokyo. What do we do? * I have been in a relationship with him long before Emily was born. In A.R.T World. It was not easy with another group following him the entire time... Shivers. I promised that i would always be on his side. And here i am. I dislike going back to A.R.T world. Especially when Davide goes there because those girls do not give up... * Youmu tears up' Look upon The Dominion's "hostility" and "evilness". She walks away.' * AND YOU ARE PART OF OUR DIMENSION! LEAVING IT WILL CAUSE YOUR DEATH!... YOU'RE ALL STUPID... UGH!... BLIND IDIOTIC MORONS!... YOU Enigma ARE THE ONES WHO GET US ALL KILLED!... NOT BANNER, NOT KNIVES, NOT OTHERS... YOU! BECAUSE YOU BROKE ALL RULES OF OUR UNIVERSE! STOP, DOING THAT. Come back to us! Stop befriending the outsiders! You can SEE what happened! They killed everyone on Enigma! Surime disappeared and abandoned us! Stop it! We, Gensokyo, especially Davide LOVED you all! But all you do now is BACKSTAB your former friends, family, UNIVERSE. You should be ashamed of yourself ... Surime isn't even worth to get married by anyone, especially not how she uses her lover and his family! She doesn't even marry anyone else but HIM. But she's sick... A sick person... Never been the same after Arndrich.... ... open your damn eyes...You killed us. You kill someone who ALWAYS tried to save you. To free you... Calling us monsters... Evil... It is about time one of you sees the damn truth. Because your goddess closes her ears every time she hears any of it. * I have always been on your side. As Human or as Phantom. One of them is always with you. ... You're never alone, even in the most darkest and most evil places. I will be there. * I'm sure that everyone who was once part of The Scarlet Rebellion refuses to listen or co-operate with us. * Poor you~ Cannot spread the Scarlet gift through the blood lines~ * Sighs' Many many many years ago... The Dominion with its allies... And The Scarlet Rebellion with The Doll Front, Hakurei, Scarlet Estate and Enigma were going to fight their war on the battlefield... But Alice gone mad... Then The Goddess appeared and changed the time-line so that war never happened... Since then... The Goddess has been with Davide, watching him 24/7. Remember, this is long before any outsiders gone to Gensokyo. Maybe it's just a thing of Gensokyo.. Reimu makes friends with the one she beats... ... Apparently Davide has first a long hatred to the girl he beats... But after a while.. Feeling will start to rise.' * Because your heart... Is yelling a name... Surime... You need Surime... You're broken without her... Every time you leave Surime you crumble like a sack... Whats it called again?... Yeah. Peehpernotn. She turned into the support beam of your life. Without it you fall apart. But. You made the right choice on Gensokyo. You made sure you and the rest of us didn't die.. And that matters to Surime... Is that you didn't die again... Which means... You did exactly what she told you to do~ Just like she wanted from her future husband~ You listened to heeeer~ Without realizing. Very interesting person aren't you?.. And once again... You listened to Surime... To not die again... Not only for her, but for The Fairies to live... Trying to make her happy... Aren't you?... * Not only that, but every single attack on us are instantly forgiven by the others. * Reisen got attacked by a dwarf which turned into a suicide bomber and killed 2 rabbits and injured 1 Fairy. But the Fairy should have healed instantly. every time you put trust into someone... Those ones turn against you or does something that angers our family.. You're very protective and rather not want anything to change.. Because change keeps getting worse for you... You want to fight to change back things to how it was many years ago... When you were happy. Don't think i don't know how you feel, Davide. Surime not knowing what you mean and how you feel tears you apart. You want to show it but you can't. Which makes you want to force. Which makes Surime hate you, even tho you are trying to do the right thing. So that we all can be happy again. But Surime doesn't want to change back... Which will keep you sad.. Forever.. * Because it breaks my heart when i always see pain and fear in your eyes. You may look angry. But i can look through that and see a very sad person.. * Trust gets you killed Shows pictures of the outsiders, Love gets you hurt Shows picture of Surime, and being yourself gets you hated Shows Surime and the outsiders. Other Category:Touhou Characters